


Something Starting

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Little Moments [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fluff, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River gives birth to Alessia Madison Song





	Something Starting

A few weeks later...

"Alessia Madison Song, it's time for you to come out and meet us. No being silly, you're a Song." River informed her bump.

In response, the baby kicked twice.

"I hope that means that you're planning on making an entrance soon."

The Doctor was in the kitchen, Nardole was out, and River was in the downstairs living room, not far from her husband.

He was baking, it smelled like bread to her, or perhaps she was wrong-the baby played havoc with her senses.

A sharp pain shot down her back, and she winced, but dismissed it as Braxton Hicks, they felt exactly the same.

"River, I'm making that bread with olives in it, I know that you like it." The Doctor called to her.

"Thank you, Sweetie!" She called back.

She made her way into the kitchen, and sighed at the sight of the mess she was greeted with. 

“Hello love, bump.” The Doctor greeted his wife and unborn child.

“Hello, Doctor.” She greeted her husband, sitting down at the kitchen table and eating a spare olive.

He kissed her on the cheek. “How are you both?” 

“I'm okay, I've been telling our daughter to hurry up and make an appearance.”

The Doctor chuckled. "I'd tell you to be patient, but you've never had much of that have you, my love?"

"Nope." River smiled, and winced as yet another pain shot down her back.

"River?" The Doctor asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Braxton Hicks, I think." She responded.

"When was your last one?"

"Umm, about 5 minutes ago."

"Okay, how would you rate your pain on a scale of one to ten?"

"6." River decided.

"Right, well we'll get you to the hospital to get checked out when the bread's baked and we've had some of it." Her husband responded.

"Right."

A while later...

"Hmm, Sweetie, you are an excellent cook."River hummed in pleasure.

"I'm glad you think so, thank you." The Doctor replied.

The trickling of water interrupted their exchanged, and River felt her seat going damp. "Oh crap. My waters have broke."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up and he gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, Sweetie." River sucked in a breath and groaned as another contraction shot down her back.

A while later...

"That's it, River, breathe. In, and out, you're doing really well." Ruhma soothed her friend and patient.

By now, they were at the hospital and the Doctor was taking a breather, River was laying on a hospital bed and gripping Ruhma's hand for dear life.

"I can't do this, it hurts so much." River worried.

"Look at me." Ruhma ordered.

River looked at the midwife.

"You are going to give birth to a beautiful baby girl, and you are going to make a fantastic mum. Everything is going to be just fine, I know it."

"How d'you know?"

"Spoilers." Ruhma winked.

River groaned as pain once again filled her body, and Ruhma detangled her hand from her friends', checking River's nether regions and the foetal heart monitor. "The baby is crowning, it's showtime."

A couple of hours later...

"Hey little one, aren't you beautiful? Yes you are!" River cooed at the baby girl in her arms.

Alessia gazed up at her mother with big blue eyes. The baby girl had brown curly hair, the Doctor's eleventh selfs' chin, and her mother's nose, complete with a little bump on it.

"She is, just like you." The Doctor said, kissing River on the cheek and Alessia on the head.


End file.
